The heart of the cards
by Sparky the Invisible Pyro
Summary: What happens when the heart of the cards fail Yugi, how about when Kaiba's faithful deck betrays him. How about when Joey's monsters get...cuter? KaibaXOC.
1. And so the adventure begins

StIP: Although my friends are currently trying to hurt me because I should be working on my other fanfics I couldn't resist. :is currently hiding in a tree holding a machine gun, and looking around frantically: thanks to old faithful :pats machine gun: if my friends try to get me I'll shoot them.

SD: Is that so. :floating next to StIP:

StIP:screams and falls out of tree, machine gun fires.: Ahhhhhhhh, it's possesed :jumps around frantically:

SD: Idiot:floats down and picks up machine gun, machine gun stops: a twig was trapt in the thingy where the trigger is you dimwit.

StIP:laughs nervously: oops, on with the show Disclaimer guy?

Disclaimer guy: Sparky the Invisible Pyro dosen't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Kira or Ceileta or Naomi wait or does she?

StIP: Huh? Are you talking about Naomi:Disclaimer guy nods: I don't think anybody owns her.

SD:nods head: Yup I made her for bleeps out actual name but I don't own her cause KL used her etc...

Seto: Are these the idiots that are writng our story?

Y. Yugi: I fear they are.

StIP: Oh come on don't fear us:thinks silently: okay maybe you should.

KL: and on with the show... again.

**With the famous Seto Kaiba**

Kaiba sat in his chair contemplating his next move on how to beat Yugi Moto, the baka kept beating him in a duel but how? What, the heart of the cards? Blah that's just a boat load of bull crap. Heart of the Cards, come on how corny is that. A knock at the door interupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he said rather cooly. A young girl with waist length brown hair entered holding his cup of coffee that he had every day, a decaf mocca with hazelnut cream. She walked quickly without spilling the coffee and set if on his desk. She breifly glanced at him catching his eye. He froze from reaching his cup. She had cold blue eyes which held a glint of something but what? She looked away and straitened herself walking out of his office just as quickly as she entered.

After she left he forgot about Yugi, for some reason he couldn't forget her eyes. Frowing he thought about why her eyes looked the way they did, deppressed, no. Mad? no. Mischief?

**Where the Yugioh gang is**

Joey was in a duel with someone who begged him for a week strait to duel him, so finaly being Joey, who is short tempered and impatient agreed, sadly for his comptitor he beat him in the matter of minutes or to be more exact 3 minutes. Bakura was with them also.

"So guys what'd ya think of my victory?" Joey gloated.

"Wow Joey, you beat him real quickly." Yugi said.

And everyone made there comments. Then a girl of 5'-8'' walked up to the gang. "Um, well I was watching the duel and I just wanted to say that I'm a big fan of yours and Yugi also." She said, she also had black long hair that came down to her middle back. Her eyes were violet.

Joey smiled big, "Well I didn't know I had fan girls so pretty, why don't you hang out with us?" Joey asked full of himself. The girl looked up alarmed at the sudden invititaion.

"Sure." She replied smiling.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked.

"Ceileta." she replied and they headed off to Yugi's grandpa's shop. After they got there they talked all the while having a good time.

"Um could I use your bathroom?" Ceileta asked. Yugi pointed to where the bathroom was. Once in the bathroom she pulled out a cell phone. She dialed some numbers and waited while it rang. After six rings she hung up and dialed again this time waiting three rings to hang up again and dial the number once more. But this time instead of hanging up someone on the other line picked up.

"Ceileta, so have you gained the targets trust?" A female voice on the other side questioned

"Yes, just like Sparky predicted they have no suspisions whats so ever." Ceileta replied with a matter of fact voice.

"Good, tomorrow report back at the base okay? Over and out." The voice said on the othe line before Ceileta hung up. She exited the bathroom and hung out with the yugioh gang.

**At the mysterious base**

A girl with waste length black hair that had red tips was turning nobs on two monitors, one showed Seto Kaiba, and the other the gang. She smirked to herself as she watched the screen with sheer amusement. The one showing the gang also showed Ceileta hanging out with them. The first goal of the mission was complete. Now how were they to get Seto Kaiba. The girl began to mess with a third t.v. When it turned on it showed the little innocent Moccuba. Of course, he would be the way to get Seto. The girl chuckled to herself before the phone rang. This time it rang for six rings, hung up then four to hang up again. Sparky was on the other line.

"Sparky so what is it you need?" The girl said with a look of amusement.

"We need to set up Moccuba for a little accident." Sparky replied with the sound of a smirk in her voice. "Kira, we need to have Moccuba's schedule down so we know his next position. After that I'll play hero and gain his trust. Then Seto will be forced to trust me." Sparky said, it seemed like she was calculating her every move, step, thought.

The girl named Kira grinned malicioulsy. "Okay I'll get it to ya in thirty minutes."

"Thirty?" Sparky tasted the words on her mouth, "I suppose I give you too much credit." She said with dissapointment

Kira's eyes narrowed, "twenty minutes or less, that is if I get off now." Kira said with a little venom in her voice.

"Good." Sparky replied then hung up.

Kira set to work.

**Where Sparky is**

The girl holding the phone grinned as she hung up the phone. It was all comming together so nicely. _The targets won't even know what hit them._ She thought to herself with satisfaction. Wearing a business suit she went to her office where she and the other secretarys worked.

"Shinya, is your friend okay?" One of the secretarys asked with sympathy in her voice. Shinya who was also known as Sparky smiled thankfully.

"Yes, she just had some minor cramps nothing to worry over." Shinya laughed lightly. The other secretarys nodded and went back to their work.

She sat down at her computer and began to work feverently on other plans that would be coming into play soon.

StIP: So what ya think?

SD: Kewl, sweet sweet revenge, wait why am I not under cover.

KL: You actually expect us to let you go near Yugi. :flashback to SD's first time with Yugi: Let me kill em. He's talkin to his bloody self. Let me shut him up :waving a bat around:end flashback:

SD: I bet I could handle Seto!

StIP and KL:looks at eachother nervously: umm... we don't think so

SD:grumbles to self:

KL: read and review

StIP: Thank you


	2. Underway

Chapter 2

StIP: Hello, so now that my friends are okay with me doing this fanfic I am no longer in hiding.

SD: Yeah, now we're tourturing her for fun:SD is playing with a stun gun:

KL: Yup, now don't squirm Sparky it only makes it worse. :StIP is currently chained to a wooden bed type thing which is hung on the wall:

SD:Walks toward StIP: Okay KL got the duct tape ready?

KL: Ready :begins to to put duct tape on StIP in slow mode:

StIP: NARAKU!-:the duct tape is in place: muffmuuumffufuuffmm

KL and SD:looks around: Okay, that didn't work/SD: Stun gun away :stun gun goes for StIP's side:

Naraku:Poof: Okay:Looks at StIP: Hey I want to help you guys!

StIP: T-T muffufmmeeemmfuum why is the world so mean

Disclaimer guy: She doesn't own Yugioh or Naraku etc...

Naraku: And on with the story.

_**Chapter begins**_

The girl named Shinya, also known as Sparky set to work. She couldn't help but laugh at how easy this was. The best prank ever, and all thanks to her and her two reliable friends Ceileta and Kira. An im popped up. She clicked accept to show the sn SlyKitsune256.

SlyKitsune256: got it

InvisibleSparks3: Good.

SlyKitsune256: ha, I did it in the matter of 13 minutes

InvisibleSparks3: Yes, you didn't disappoint me. Hn I have a idea.

SlyKitsune256: what?

InvisibleSparks3: Lets go into a chat room, just incase someone at my work catches this conversation this way they cannot trace me.

SlyKitsune256: okay

In the chat room-

SlyKitsune256: so what is our next move?

InvisibleSparks3: Well, ...I still don't feel safe here?

HotDaddy: does anyone wanna cyber?

InvisibleSparks3: ...

SlyKitsune256: ...get a life.

HotDaddy: u no u want me.

BlueEyesDragon: If you don't feel safe then why are you here?

InvisibleSparks3: Why should I tell you, it's not like you really care.

HotDaddy: come on i really wanna cyber, i don't care if it's a guy i'll never know

InvisibleSparks3: That is wrong.

BlueEyesDragon: I agree, why are you here, (refering to HotDaddy although I doubt you are hot), obviously anybody here does not want to cyber.

HotDaddy: i just want some one :drool/perverted thoughts:

InvisibleSparks3: We really don't want to know anything about you or what you think so why don't you go in a chat room where someone will cooperate with your unwanted desires.

HotDaddy: geeze you all talk in fancy like i can't understand what your talkin bout i'm outtie

**HotDaddy has exited chat room**

SlyKitsune256: thank the heavens I thought he would never leave

InvisibleSparks3: Anywas remember to use code names here got it.

SlyKitsune256: check

BlueEyesDragon: Why are you using code names?

SlyKitsune256: ummm...

InvisibleSparks3: We're trying to take over the world and if we use code it's harder to translate what we're doing.

SlyKitsune256: Yup...WORLD DOMINATION

BlueEyesDragon: Doubt it, but it would be pretty funny if someone succeeded

InvisibleSparks3: Really? Actually it would wouldn't it. Ha the day that'll happen is when monsters come to life.

BlueEyesDragon: Well I've had my share of phsyco's trying to take over the world. They try to do it by using Duel Monsters.

InvisibleSparks3:laughing uncontrollably: You're kidding, wow I feel sorry for you.

BlueEyesDragon: Oh but it's worse. It's a everyday thing. Worst of all I have to deal with that brat Yugi, who keeps telling me to believe in the heart of the cards and accept my fate with destiny.

InvisibleSparks3: Is that so. Wow, your life is like a soap opera. They could make show out of it.

SlyKitsune256: lol, true, and they could call it YuGiOh!

BlueEyesDragon: Why call it that?

SlyKitsune256: Well YuGiOh means King of Games, and isn't Yugi the all time duel monster champ.

BlueEyesDragon: Regrettably yes.

Shinya grinned to herself. Her boss Seto Kaiba was in the same chat room with her. For some reason everything she did somehow came to amuse her in ways beyond herself.

InvisibleSparks3: You know you could be talking to some perverted freaks who are 40 years old and over weight.

BlueEyesDragon: Or I could be talking to a six year old that is capable of typing complete sentences.

SlyKitsune256: True.

InvisibleSparks3: Well anyways, somehow I doubt you've ever told anyone else this much about yourself, am I correct?

BlueEyesDragon: ...correct.

InvisibleSparks3: Sorry if I freaked you out, I happen to be part genuis.

BlueEyesDragon: Part? Either you are or you are not.

InvisibleSparks3: Fine, I am not.

SlyKitsune256: sorry but ttyl, umm...StealthyElf07 is calling.

**SlyKitsune256 signed off**

InvisibleSparks3: Well then it appears things are going underway.

BlueEyesDragon: I presume you are a girl?

InvisibleSparks3: Correct.

BlueEyesDragon: I have a question? There is this girl at my work. For some reason I cannot stop thinking about her.

Shinya stared at the screen. What was he getting at?

InvisibleSparks3: Do you think you like her?

BlueEyesDragon: I'm not sure, but for some reason I cannot stop thinking about her eyes. She had a look of trouble in them I'm sure.

Shinya's smile got bigger with every word she read. Seto Kaiba was very clever. If her plans were to be spoiled by him it would say she was reckless. Now she knew she had to tread cautiously. One wrong step could prove to be fatal and her months of planning spoiled.

InvisibleSparks3: You are probably correct, but maybe you like the fact that she carries mischief in her eyes, maybe you find it sexy.

Shinya chuckled to herself. Playing with her boss's mind was ingenious. What luck that he would be in the very chat room that she was in. That he would reveal his problems to the very person to be his undoing... Well in a way of not total distruction but sheer amusement. He did not answer right away, a minute passed before he responded.

BlueEyesDragon: Maybe I do.

Shinya's jaw dropped. Could he be talking about her. Her boss might be falling for her when she's planning to be his undoing. Irony, you must give it its credit. She recovered quickly looking around breifly before responding to Seto.

InvisibleSparks3: It's funny you tell this to a complete stranger. Anyways it is a shame I do not know you, maybe we could have hung out sometime. Anyways I have to get back to work it was nice to talk to you BlueEyesDragon.

**InvisibleSparks3 signed off**

Shinya stared at her computer. She felt guilt in the pit of her stomache. She pushed it down with a look of determination and set back to work (actual work not sabatoge).

**In Seto Kaiba's office**

He stared at the screen of which he was currently on. Why today of all days did he go in a chat room he was not sure. There was something odd about InvisibleSparks3 and SlyKitsune256. They knew eachother and were up to something. _Why did I tell them so much about myself. I don't even know what they look like_. He thought angrilly wondering why he was so open on the computer. _I suppose since they don't know who I am it isn't that bad_. He said trying to not dwell on the fact of the internet converesation. A soft rap at the door interupted his thoughts.

"Come in." He said coldly. The girl from earlier today walked in carrying a stack of papers. _Is InvisibleSparky3 right about me liking this girl? I don't even know her name._ "Set them here." he said clearing a spot on his desk. He helped the young woman set the papers down. "What's your name?" Seto demanded.

The girl looked up meeting Seto's stare unblinkingly. "Shinya Amys, Sir" She said meekly bowing and then turning on her heel to leave.

Seto stared longer after her when the door closed. _There it is again, only this time there was a bit of..defiance. What's up with her. Ahh why can I not get her off my mind._ Seto thought agrilly sitting down at his desk and taking out his duel deck to examine.

End Chapter 2

StIP: Now because of my authoress powers I will break free of your pathetic attempts to tourture me. :Chains break away, fire shoots everywhere: I am the amazing Sparky the Invisible **Pyro**!

KL ,SD and Naraku:running around frantically well SD is flying away:

Disclaimer guy: Since KL and SD are preoccupied with the sleep deprived and slightly crazy StIP I will finsh the chapter, Read and Review (my walk on was playing the role of HotDaddy)

StIP: that isn't something you want to brag about.


	3. Getting hit by a car isn't fun ya know

Chapter 3-

StIP: People your reviews are appricitated infact that's the only reason I have continued. I would like to thank AnimeLoverAngel,

SD: CORNY, nobody cares

StIP: uh-huh the people who wrote me the reviews. Oh and you have no idea how hard it is for me to write, I'm lacking intitive right now.

SD: Whatever. Disclaimer guy!

Disclaimer guy: Sparky doesn't own Yugioh .

KL: Okay chapter begin.

_**Chapter 3**_

Shinya chewed on her pen trying to think of something clever to gain Moccuba's trust. _The next place he'd be going to would be here. That makes it easy on the convince factor but now what. Should I set it up where someone trys to hurt Moccuba? What if Seto's securtiy is more than a bunch of idiots. Descisions.What about outside the building._ Shinya gave a sardonic smile at her ingenius brain. Yes that would be perfect. She called Kira back and told her what she must do. The second goal of the mission was about to be accomplished.

**Back with Ceileta and the gang**

They were playing duel monsters and also they were teaching Ceileta how to play.

"Also when you play a monster if possible play a magic card to add on to it to make it stronger." Bakura said pointing out a card to Ceileta. She was playing against Tea. She smiled at Bakura and put the magic card into play.

"Now I believe my monster is strong enough to wipe out your Shinning Friendship." Ceileta said destroying her monster.

**And now a comerical from our sponsers...wait wrong fanfic, And now at the MYSERIOUS base **

Kira watched the screen showing the gang muttering under her breath, "Die evil friendship demon, DIE!" Actually she yelled the last part but anyways, She was at the same time watching the screen with Moccuba.

"What does she have planned for you?" Kira questioned. Just then her phone rang hung up etc.. It was Sparky again.

"Car accident. That is what will happen. I want you to be driving and attempt to hit Moccuba, if luck is on my side this will go sucessfully, be there as soon as you can."

"I suppose I will call you when I get there?" Kira said with a hint of pleasure in her voice. _Oh, how fun, I get to try to hit someone._ She mused to herself.

"Yes, five minutes before you arrive at 23 Kaiba street, man he's full of himself to name a street after himself." She said with a bit of distaste in her mouth.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you like him." Kira taunted. A low growl was heard on the other side. "And you don't deny it, you like him I can tell."

"Believe what you wish just hurry up and get to Moccuba, I need this to go as planned or I'll hunt you down and shoot you. Understand." Shinya's voice quivered with anger.

Kira was laughing silently trying to not be heard by Sparky. "Got it." she replied before hanging up and bursting into laughter. She fell on the floor, trying to regain her composure unsucessesfully.

**With Moccuba**

Moccuba was walking with one of his escorts hired personally by his big brother himself Kaiba. He was going to cross the street to reach Kaiba corp which just happened to be on the other side. Sounds like a why did the chicken cross the road, but it's not. Anyways on the other side of the road a girl with long brown hair stood waiting for the walk signal. There was also another person who was messing with his breif case when he dropped it and papers went flying everywhere.

Moccuba who happens to be a nice kid ran out to help pick up papers. Then out of no where a lexus came out and happend to be driving really bad and was swerving back and forth dangeroulsy. There was something wrong with this scene. That wasn't Kira who was driving but really a drunk man.

Shinya was grinding her teeth. _Damn Kira, why haven't you called yet._ Just then her phone rang but Shinya ingnored it. She sprinted out yelling at Moccuba to get up and out of the road. Too late, he couldn't get away the car was too close. About 5 feet from her the guy slammed his breaks so he wasn't going as fast as before. Shinya picked up Moccuba and tried to jump out of the way while holding him close to her body when the car hit. She went sprawling along with the kid. Moccuba got up alarmed and ran over to Shinya who laid limp. Just then Kaiba showed up running over to Moccuba. :Takes a deep breath: and at the same time Kira drove up and got out and ran to Shinya :It's like a party:

"Miss, are you okay." Moccuba said tearing up.

Kira knelt down to Shinya. "Come on wake up, I've seen you take worse hits. Shinya?" She also began to tear up. Kaiba looked down in shock. "Why must the good die young." Kira wailed somewhat dramtically

"Don't, ouch damn, write my Eulogy yet," A somewhat dazed and in pain Shinya replied.

"Miss you're okay." Moccuba said smiling.

"Well if , itai, if you mean getting hit by a car and living then yeah, I'm, itai, then I'm in tip top shape." She said trying to smile and not cry.

"Quit putting on a show, we all know you're in pain." Kira said bluntly, Shinya glared.

"No really? I thought getting hit by a car would be fun!" Shinya said with a sarcastic tone. She tried to sit up, to be pushed down my Kira.

"No, you're hurt stay down." Kira said with a commanding tone.

"No, I feel dorky laying here. If you just let me sit up.." Shinya grabbed onto Kira with her death grip. "Unless you would like to lay next to me." Obviously Kira the two choices Shinya offered. Shinya got to sit up.

"Brother? Do you think we can help umm.. Shinya right?" Moccuba pleaded looking at Kaiba.

Kaiba looked annoyed. "Yes, I suppose it's fair considering she saved you." He replied, pulling out a cell phone.

"Oh, sir that isn't necesary," Shinya protested.

Kira leaned into Shinya and whispered fiercely. "What are you doing, don't you want to gain their trust?"

Shinya smiled back, "of course but I have to put up a small fight so they think I'm not up to something." Shinya replied

And so an ambulance came and took Shinya away and of course Moccuba because he has to be checked also.

**At the hospital**

After they were examined the waited for the doctor to come back with the test results. Everyone that was present happen to be Kira, Shinya, Moccuba, and Seto. Kira had her laptop with her so she was working on that. Shinya was hanging over her side whispering occational comments, Kira would just nodd her head and agree. Seto was also working on his laptop while Moccuba played with his game boy sp.

The doctor walked in. "Well I'm glad to say there is no broken bones. Just a few scratches for you Mr. Kaiba." The doctor replied refering to the younger Kaiba brother. "You on the other hand is something totally different. For some reason you came out in better than you should have." He began with a troubled look on his face refering to Shinya. "What I mean to say is that you should of been in more critical condition. At the speed the car was going and angle you jumped at you should of broken your spine leaving you paralyzed." The doctor said his brows furrowed.

"But, I'm okay according to your test?" Shinya questioned.

"Correct, but I believe you should stay in the hospital for a day." he replied as a look of horror over contorted Shinya's face. Kira began to laugh uncontrollably.

Shinya fainted, the doctor rushed to her side to find out that the shock of staying in a hosptial has made Shinya freak and pass out.

_**Chapter 3 ends**_

StIP: Well this story is fun, and what will happen in the evil hospital of doom?

SD: Yeah

KL: so are you going to turn this into a romance..sort of?

StIP: Don't know, hey if you readers want to help me let me know what you think, or I shall never continue..i think

SD: Whatever,

StIP: And let me know if I should stick SD aka Kira with Tea!

SD: NOOOOOOOOO...

KL: Read and Review.


	4. Hospitals and internet friends

**Chapter 4**

StIP: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on my real world fan fic, which does have Yugioh in it. :sighs: It's really hard. I've also been doing quizzes on quizilla because I have a few obbssies, and they threaten to kill me if I don't write asap.

SD: In other words she's lazy and hasn't updated because she didn't feel like it.

StIP: That's only half true. Anyways chpt 4. :)

KL: WAAAAIIITTTT... DISCLAIMERS

StIP: ...Oh yeah! Disclaimer guy

Disclaimer guy:grumbling: she don't own yugioh and never will

**Chapter 4**

Shinya sat up rubbing her head, the doctor smiled breifly. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call." The doctor exited the room. Shinya glared at his back.

"Don't hesitate to call." She said mockingly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Shinya where do you think you are going?" Kira said with a arm in front of Shinya.

"Oh... umm..," she smiled sweetly, "Kira, my lovely lovely best friend. We have work to do and we cannot delay." Shinya eyes got all sparkly, she gave her winning smile. Kira's brows furrowed.

"Sorry, but you heard the doctor. Get well soon." Kira said getting up and walking out. Shinya's eyes were filled with despair, as she settaled her self on the .

Seto folded up his laptop and stood up. "Seto wait, could we stay a little longer, I would like to thank Shinya for saving me." Mokuba begged. Seto looked down at his brother and smiled. (StIP: awwwww, he loves his brother. SD: I thought you liked Joey, StIP: It's undecided) Seto looked breifly at Shinya.

"Fine, if you want to," he sat down and began to type on his laptop once more. Mokuba, ginning from ear to ear sat on Shinya's bed.

"So where do you work?" Mokuba asked.

Shinya smiled in spite of herself, a_wwww he's so cute_. "I work at Kaiba Corp. I'm a secretary."

"Really, brother, have you seen Shinya before?" Mokuba asked beaming.

Seto looked up slightly alarmed. "Of course, she works for me." Seto said coldly, looking back down at his laptop. (StIP: I fear my favorite word is laptop now because that' s all I ever type.)

Shinya shook her head, _of course he doesn't like me... what was I thinking. He's Seto Kaiba for crying out loud._ Shinya mentally slapped herself for assuming too much.

"So, do you like your job?" Mokuba said, the grin not giving a inch.

_Not really, I hate secretary work regarless of who it's for._ She thought bitterly, "Of course, it has good pay, and the benifits are good." Shinya's grinned. _Unfortunealty since my boss and his little bro are here I've got to suck up!_ She shuddered. _Great! I'm a brown noser!_

Mokuba leaned in, "So, do you like my brother." Shinya' s eyes grew as wide.

"Wha... Wha.. what are you getting at?" Shinya stammered

Mokuba's grin got bigger... if possible. His eyes shone with pleasure. _He's as bad as his brother at making people squirm. Damn Kira for leaving me here._ Shinya thought to herself.

"Mokuba, leave Shinya alone, she's here for a reason." Kaiba said oblivious to Mokuba's interrogation.

"Okay Seto, hey can we leave now?" Mokuba said hopping off the bed with knowing smile on his lips.

"Sure," was Kaiba's only reply as he got up. They both left the room. Shinya sighed with relief. Just then her phone rang. Hesitantly she answered it.

"Hello?" the cell was on automatic speaker phone. Sadly Shinya had no clue how to fix that currently _Stupid Kira, messing with my phone_.

"Sparky, what's up, so how's the Kaiba issue, by the way how are you feeling?" Ceileta replied on the other line.

"Kaiba issue, well we have a problem there. The little Kaiba is being intrusive. But other than that it's okay, and I'm awful. I have to spend the night in the hospital."

"Oh, well why's the little brother a issue?" Ceileta said with considerable interest.

"He asked if I liked Kaiba, caught me off guard. Now he thinks I like Kaiba," Shinya muttered.

"Well do you?" Ceileta asked.

Shinya glared at the phone, the silence streched. "Say what you have too then hang up. I have to bloody recuperate remember?" Shinya shouted at the phone.

Laughter was heard from the other line. Shinya grinded her teeth.

"Well my position is secured, so hurry up." Ceileta's voice was sober again.

"Well, trying to gain his trust isn't as easy as pie, it is **him**." Shinya said with a chill in her voice.

"Fine, whatever. Anyways good luck, and best of luck with your blooming romance." Ceileta snickered.

"Hey Ceileta listen to this!" Shinya said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Wha-" Shinya hung up the phone and threw it down angrilly. "Stupid girl," Shinya laid down closing her eyes. _Men are a pain._ Was Shinya's last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Outside Shinya's room**

Kaiba stood by the door. After he and Mokuba left the room he told Mokuba to ahead of him. What was Shinya up to? Who was this Ceileta person? Did she really like him, she never denied it. He looked around, he shouldn't have listened in on her conversation, but he couldn't resist. Something was different about her. He mentally slapped himself for thinking like a fool as he headed home. _Women are trouble_.

**11:18 p.m. At the hospital**

Shinya woke up, "Bloody hospital bed, so flaming uncomfortable," she muttered. She sat up groggily. She unconsciously reached for the laptop that Kira left for her. She inserted the link to the phone jack and logged on. Immediately she went to the chat room that she was in earlier today. Secretly hoping BlueEyesDragon was on. Unfortunately he was not.

**With our favorite CEOB**

Seto logged on, why he was not sure. For some reason he wanted to talk to InvisibleSparks3 despite the fact of how much she presumed. For some reason talking to her felt comfortable. Probably because she didn't know him. Well him personally. He logged into the chat room, InvisibleSparks3 was on.

BlueEyesDragon: Ah, so you are here.

InvisibleSparks3: Yes, I was bored so I thought I would see if anybody was on. I was about to leave, impeccable timing.

Seto sighed with relief. Why was he so relieved to talk to a stranger?

BlueEyesDragon: Yes, I have a question for you?

InvisibleSparks3: Yes?

BlueEyesDragon: Remember the girl I mentioned earlier today?

InvisibleSparks3: Yes, the one you like.

BlueEyesDragon:... I guess you could say that, well I over heard one of her conversations. What does it mean when a girl won't deny liking you?

InvisibleSparks3: Then she likes you, no doubt.

Seto smiled, _Ah, so she likes me. I wonder..._ He stopped himself from thinking further. This was crazy. He was taking a internet person's advice.

BlueEyesDragon: Okay, let's assume that she does like me, how could I get her to confess her feelings.

She didn't respond.

RubLotionOnMe: hello ppls so who's up for some action

HotDaddy: hey, i'm back and i'm going to teach you ppl who to have fun on the internet.

InvisibleSparks3: Regrettably this is why I hate chat rooms, um BlueEyesDragon, do you mind if we im each other instead.

BlueEyesDragon: Go ahead.

**Instant Messaging**

InvisibleSparks3: Well, now we don't have to worry about the geeks.

BlueEyesDragon: Agreed.

InvisibleSparks3: Okay about earlier, maybe you should confess your liking to her instead.

Seto stared at the screen. He couldn't do that.. or maybe he could.

InvisibleSparks3: Hospital food sucks.

Seto laughed, this person was funny. Then an idea struck him. He could track down this person and find out who they are, his grin grew even more. He called some of his people that can track down people.

BlueEyesDragon: So, what exactly do you recommend I do to confess my liking for Shinya.

InvisibleSparks3: Shinya, so that's her name.

Seto mentally slapped himself, he was so preoccupied with tracking this person down he told InvisibleSparks3 Shinya's name, no matter he'll just have to humor InvisibleSparks3 for a few more minutes then he can find out who's really on the other side.

InvisibleSparks3: Sorry, but I have to go emergency.

BlueEyesDragon: Wait! There's one more thing I have to ask you?

InvisibleSparks3: Make it quick.

Seto paused, oh he really wanted to know who this person was. It seemed as if this person knew his intentions.

InvisibleSparks3: Farewell.

BlueEyesDragon: Wait, okay what if she turns me down?

InvisibleSparks3: She won't.

**InvisibleSparks3 signed off**

Seto logged off. He really wanted to know who this person was. How was she so sure that Shinya wouldn't turn him down? Did she know Shinya? His phone rang.

"What is it." he commanded coldly.

"I regret to inform you sir, but the person you wished us to track has signed off." A female on the other side replied. He growled. "Sir we do have good news though, we may not know they're exact location but we do know they are at the Domino Hospital." Seto's eyes grew with shock, it appears they're closer than they seemed. "That is all sir."

Seto hung up the phone. A small smile played on his lips. This person knew Shinya, did they know him? He hoped he would get to know this person. She was amusing.

**Back at the hospital**

Shinya smiled to herself. "This is so amusing. Seto likes me. Seto, of all people." Shinya grinned like a fool.

"Shinya, don't go giddy on me cause a guy likes you now." Kira said bluntly.

Shinya glared at the cell phone. "Okay, so apparently things with Seto are going well. Now to begin Phase Three, oh this will be amusing. The duel of the century is underway." Shinya and Kira began to laugh maniacally.

**The next day**

Shinya was released from the hospital, and immediatly went to work. She set herself up, then went to her daily routine. Get Kaiba his coffee and then sort paper work.. etc...

When she entered Seto Kaiba's office she was immediatly greeted my Mokuba.

"Shinya, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you for asking." Shinya said with a quick smile. Glancing at Kaiba she set the coffee on his desk. Breifly she touched his hand. "Thank you for helping me." She met his gaze. Seto's eyes were wide. _Like a deer about to be hit_. Shinya thought turning on heel and walking out. A smirk played on her lips. Carefully she closed the door behind her. "Sparky one, Yugioh gang zero," she set off to work.

This continued for a week.

Shinya chewed on her pencil as she thought about the scheming. _Seto likes me, that's for sure. If he didn't he'd fire me for sure by now. I can't go online anymore. He'll find out who I am if I do._ Grrrr. Men are such a pain. A woman's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Ms. Amys, Mr. Kaiba wishes to see you." A stocky secretary with gray hair, and eyes like a ravens said.

Shinya got up and brushed her skirts. Calmly she walked into his office unaware of the surprises in store.

Chapter 4 ends

StIP: I am EVIL mwuahahahahahahaha... thud

KL: ...

SD: Idiot

KL: Read and Review.

StIP:snore: oh sweet Ed (Edward Elric :kawaii:)


End file.
